leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Music skins/KDA
For information about Kill Death Assist ratio, see KDA }} K/DA is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in an alternate universe where the pop music industry has become largely popular. Lore K/DA exploded into the music scene with their hit song “POP/STARS.” Fans of K/DA can’t get enough of their unconventional flair, from the trademark tails (which fans suspect are real) to otherworldly decor in their studio. “Our songs are for you to remember—-always be true to yourself,” says lead singer Ahri. K/DA hopes to take their music around the world in a global tour. ;Members Short Descriptions= * * * * * * * * ;Pre-K/DA * |-|Ahri= , Ahri tossed aside her girly and young look to reveal her new self: a high fashion, elegant, and stunning celebrity. Ahri’s sleek new look attracts top fashion designers. During fashion week, Ahri graces runways around the world in finale gowns. She is the face of FOXY cosmetics and launched her own fragrance, Charmed last year. When she isn’t with K/DA or training, Ahri is shopping, drinking tea with designers, and testing out new beauty products. - 8 FACTS= -Ahri is the leader and lead singer of K/DA. -She was labeled the most talented new Kpop artist in the 2013 Pop Shine Awards. -After releasing five singles she spent time away from the industry to reinvent herself. -Ahri is a muse for multiple clothing lines. Designers can’t stop making outfits for her. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is a Dog. -She prefers shopping over working out. -She has known Evelynn of K/DA for many years. -Ahri was voted one of the most beautiful faces in Pop. }} |-|Akali= - 8 Facts= -Akali is the youngest and newest member of K/DA. -She was discovered at the age of 15 in an infamous rap battle that went viral. -She wasn’t mainstream enough to sign with a label until Ahri found her through social media. -Akali’s favorite food is Spicy Ramyun. -Akali performs rap on street corners regularly to practice her lyrics. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is an Ox. -She speaks English, Korean, and Japanese. -Akali was born into a martial arts dojo. She left to find her calling as an artist, but still knows how to use a kama. }} |-|Evelynn= |This is also her current alias}} and . - 8 Facts= -Evelynn is known for her uncompromising vision, rich vocals, and “bad girl” attitude. -After disagreements in other musical groups, Evelynn worked alone to write her own music before reconnecting with Ahri. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is a Rooster. -Evelynn is very mysterious about her diet and workouts and usually declines to comment on her routine. -She has a collection of very fast cars. -Evelynn values friends. She is close to few people and very protective of them. -She has been romantically linked with several missing male celebrities but never confirmed a relationship. -Karthus is an artist she takes inspiration from. }} |-|Kai'Sa= - 8 Facts= -Kai’Sa is called the “dreamer” of K/DA by Ahri. -She lived in ten countries before pursuing her dreams of becoming a pop star. -Kai’Sa won Hong Kong’s Can You Dance in 2018. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is a Rat. -She speaks Chinese, Afrikaans, Korean, and English fluently. -She spends hours in the studio creating choreography for K/DA. She believes each step must convey vulnerability and power through movement. -She can be found cooking large meals in the K/DA house. -Her favorite food is Sichuan dry hot pot. }} History POP/STARS Interview: Inside K/DA Trivia General= * This skinline takes place five years after the debut of . ** This a reference to the fact that the K/DA skins were released 5 five years after . * is a big fan of music.K/DA Ahri and Odyssey Kayn ** Certain aspects of some skin universes can be found across the skins multiverse including K/DA's music.Multiverse * In the Universe K/DA page, under the 8 facts about list it is stated that "Karthus is an artist she takes inspiration from." This is most likely a reference to . * During development Riot went through over 70 different designs for the skins.Ask Riot: Clash, predjudice, and complex skins ** alone had over 40 iterations.Over 40 Kai'Sa iterations * The K/DA universe has its own versions of Pentakill and DJ.K/DA, Pentakill and DJ Sona * Afrikaans nickname is a reference to the fact that her voice actress is South African. * Riot added the blacklight effect to after her rise in popularity in POP/STARS.Black light Akali |-| Skins= Ahri KDASkin.jpg|K/DA Ahri Ahri PrestigeKDASkin.jpg|K/DA Ahri Prestige Edition Akali KDASkin.jpg|K/DA Akali Akali PrestigeKDASkin.jpg|K/DA Akali Prestige Edition Evelynn KDASkin.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Evelynn PrestigeKDASkin.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Prestige Edition Kai'Sa KDASkin.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Kai'Sa PrestigeKDASkin.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Prestige Edition Media Music= ;Related Videos K DA - POP STARS (Instrumental) Official Music Video - League of Legends| Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard Finals 2018 World Championship| KDA POPSTARS - Login Screen| K DA - POP STARS Dance - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Akali Concept Front Shot 03| Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| VFX Folio K DA Ahri| VFX Folio K DA Akali| VFX Folio K DA Evelynn| VFX Folio Prestige K DA Kai'Sa| VFX Folio K DA Kai'Sa| |-| Gallery= KDA_Group_Concept.jpg|K/DA Group Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) KDA Inside KDA.jpg|K/DA Group Concept 2 (by Riot Contractor Thibaut Granet) KDA_Group_Concept_2.jpg|K/DA Group Concept 3 (by Riot Contractor Thibaut Granet) KDA_Group_Concept_3.jpg|K/DA Group Concept 4 (by Riot Contractor Thibaut Granet) KDA_Group_Concept_4.jpg|K/DA Group Concept 5 (by Riot Contractor Candice Theuillon) KDA_Stage_Splash_Concept_01.jpg|K/DA Stage Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) KDA 2018 Icon Concept 01.jpg|K/DA 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Ahri KDA concept 01.jpg|K/DA Ahri Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri KDA concept 02.jpg|K/DA Ahri Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri KDA concept 03.jpg|K/DA Ahri Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri KDA concept 04.jpg|K/DA Ahri Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri KDA concept 05.jpg|K/DA Ahri Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri_KDA_Splash_Concept_01.jpg|K/DA Ahri Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Ahri_KDA_Splash_Concept_02.jpg|K/DA Ahri Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Ahri_POPSTARS_Concept_1.jpg|K/DA Ahri "POP/STARS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Ahri_POPSTARS_Concept_2.jpg|K/DA Ahri "POP/STARS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Ahri_POPSTARS_Concept_3.jpg|K/DA Ahri "POP/STARS" Concept 3 (by Riot Contractor Candice Theuillon) Ahri KDA Statue model 01.jpg|K/DA Ahri Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ahri KDA Statue model 02.jpg|K/DA Ahri Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Akali KDA concept 01.jpg|K/DA Akali Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Akali KDA concept 02.jpg|K/DA Akali Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Akali_KDA_Splash_Concept_01.jpg|K/DA Akali Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Akali_KDA_Splash_Concept_02.jpg|K/DA Akali Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Akali POPSTARS concept 01.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali POPSTARS concept 02.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali POPSTARS concept 03.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_04.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_05.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_06.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_07.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_08.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_Concept_09.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 9 (by Riot Contractor Candice Theuillon) Akali_POPSTARS_Concept_10.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 10 (by Riot Contractor Candice Theuillon) Evelynn KDA concept 01.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Evelynn KDA concept 02.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Evelynn KDA concept 03.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Evelynn_KDA_Concept_4.jpg||K/DA Evelynn Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Evelynn_KDA_Concept_5.jpg||K/DA Evelynn Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Evelynn_KDA_Splash_Concept_01.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Evelynn_KDA_Splash_Concept_02.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 01.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 02.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 03.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 04.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 05.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 06.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 07.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_08.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 8 (by Riot Contractor Romain Barriaux) Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_09.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 9 (by Riot Contractor Romain Barriaux) Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_10.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 10 (by Riot Contractor Romain Barriaux) Evelynn_POPSTARS_Concept_11.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 11 (by Riot Contractor Candice Theuillon) Kai'Sa KDA concept 01.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Kai'Sa KDA concept 02.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Kai'Sa KDA concept 03.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Kai'Sa KDA concept 04.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Kai'Sa_KDA_Concept_5.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Kai'Sa_KDA_Concept_6.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Kai'Sa PrestigeKDA concept 01.jpg|Prestige K/DA Kai'Sa Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Kai'Sa_KDA_Splash_Concept_01.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Kai'Sa_KDA_Splash_Concept_02.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kai'Sa POPSTARS concept 01.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thibaut Granet) Kai'Sa POPSTARS concept 02.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thibaut Granet) Kai'Sa_POPSTARS_Concept_3.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Concept 3 by (Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Kai'Sa_POPSTARS_Concept_4.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Concept 4 by (Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) KDA Icon concept 01.jpg|K/DA Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) KDA POPSTARS model 01.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 02.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 2 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 03.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 3 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 04.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 4 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 05.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 5 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 06.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 6 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 07.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 7 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 08.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 8 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) |-| Summoner Icons= KDA Ahri profileicon.png|K/DA Ahri KDA Akali profileicon.png|K/DA Akali KDA Evelynn profileicon.png|K/DA Evelynn KDA Kai'Sa profileicon.png|K/DA Kai'Sa KDA profileicon.png|K/DA Golden KDA profileicon.png|Golden K/DA |-|Ward Skins= Pop Music A-ward.png|Pop Music A-ward |-|Emotes= Mic Drop Emote.png|Mic Drop pl:K/DA Category:Ahri Category:Akali Category:Evelynn Category:Kai'Sa Category:K/DA Category:Alternate Universe